Conflict of Interest
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: Post-Deadly Ambition. Alex tells Amanda she can stay at her place until she gets some new furniture. Why is Olivia so jealous? And what's really going on with Amanda and Alex? Mentions of AO.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Conflict of Interest

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Amanda Rollins

Rating: K+

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks, a light-up Pillow Pet, and a laptop I got for my birthday.

Author's Note 2: A friend on twitter wanted me to write this. I hope I can do her idea justice.

Author's Note 3: This story takes place post-Deadly Ambition so there'll be some spoilers for that.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's approaching midnight and she's the last person at the precinct, has been for a while by the looks of the squadroom. Desks, long since relieved of their occupants, stand like sentinels in the dark room. The double doors are closed – unlocked, but closed – and a single light is on as a sign that someone cares, someone can help. She sighs and looks at her watch. 11:53pm. Pushing aside the DD5s she supposed to be filling out, she rests her head on her desk. _Just a few minutes_, she tells herself.

The next thing she knows is after seven and an amused-looking Olivia Benson is shaking her awake.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Olivia says, handing her a cup of coffee.

She takes it with a sheepish smile. "Mornin'." He accent is heavy and her voice is thick with sleep.

"Late night?"

"Yeah. I was gonna go home, but I have all these DD5s to finish before Cabot gets on my case."

At that precise moment, the double doors of the squadroom open, and in walks Alex Cabot. She stops in front of the two women and looks between them. Amanda and Olivia are both wearing smiles. "Am I interrupting something?" Alex asks.

Amanda and Olivia blush deeply and Amanda turns to hide her face. Olivia is the first to recover. "Rollins fell asleep at her desk," she says.

Alex laughs. "You still don't have any furniture, Amanda?"

"I have a couch," Amanda says, "and a fridge. But that's it."

"The offer to stay with me is still open," Alex says, jotting down her address on a post-it from Amanda's desk.

"Are you sure, Alex? Fin doesn't mind me crashing there for a bit," Amanda says, taking the post-it from Alex's outstretched hand.

Alex smiles. "I'm sure."

Amanda smiles gratefully. "I'll see you tonight then."

Olivia watches the interaction curiously and with a bit of deeply hidden jealousy and a little bit of resentment for the blonde detective. It wasn't that she and Alex are a _thing_; she just doesn't want Alex with anyone else.

"Liv," Alex says, "I need to talk to you." She turns on her heel and walks out of the squadroom. Olivia follows obediently. In the hallway, away from the prying eyes and finely-tuned ears residing in the squadroom, Alex turns around and glares at Olivia.

"What did I do?" Olivia asks.

"You looked like you were going to wring Amanda's neck in there," Alex says, her voice a fierce whisper. Olivia shrugs. She thought she hid it well. "What's going on with you, Liv?"

"Nothing."

"You cancelled dinner three times in two weeks."

"I had to work."

Alex shakes her head. "Don't give me that."

"Alex, I-"

"Are you seeing someone, Liv?"

"What? No!"

"It's fine if you are. We never said we were anything more than friends."

"No, Alex, I'm not…Wait. Are you sleeping with Rollins?"

"Would it matter if I was?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You were the one that said you weren't ready for a stable, committed relationship with me. Remember?"

"Because you bail, Alex! Everytime we get close enough to make this something more, you bail."

"You're still holding that against me?"

Olivia starts to say something, then decides against it and promptly closes her mouth. She runs her hand through her hair and sighs. "No, I'm not."

Amanda chooses that moment to open the squadroom door and poke her head out. "Liv, we gotta go." Olivia nods and Amanda closes the door.

"Duty calls," Alex says.

Olivia nods. "Dinner? Tonight?"

"Are you going to cancel?"

"I hope not."

Alex nods. "Then I'll see you tonight. Your place. I have to get Amanda situated then I'll be over. How's eight?"

"Eight's fine."

"Need me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

Alex nods and Olivia turns to walk away. Before she can, however, Alex grabs her wrist and pulls her close. "Green isn't a good color on you, Detective," she whispers into Olivia's ear, her breath soft on the detective's neck. Then she turns on her heels and walks away, leaving Olivia to wonder what just transpired.

* * *

.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Conflict of Interest Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alright, guys," Olivia says, looking up from her desk at exactly 5:00. "Quittin' time."

"Hot date tonight, Liv?" Nick asks.

"Something like that," Olivia answers with a wink and a smirk. "You need a ride, Rollins?"

"I figured I'd just take a cab," Amanda says.

"Nonsense. I'm going that way anyways. C'mon."

Amanda nods and gathers her belongings from her locker.

.

* * *

.

"Liv," Amanda says, unsure of how to start the conversation she knows they need to have.

"Yeah?" Olivia asks, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio.

_Spit it out, Rollins, _Amanda chastises herself. She takes a deep breath. "I'm not sleeping with Alex," she says.

Olivia stops drumming on the steering wheel. "What?"

"I'm not sleeping with Alex."

"I know."

"I'm not trying to encroach on your territory or anything."

Olivia laughs. Amanda looks at her in confusion. "Listen, Amanda. Alex is free to do whatever and whomever she pleases" – she sighs – "Me and Alex, we've been friends for years."

"Were you ever together?"

Olivia smiles, but her eyes hold a deep sadness. "It was a decade ago."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Witness protection," Olivia says bitterly. "Witness protection happened. She met a man in Wisconsin and I couldn't compete with him because I didn't know the woman Alex had become."

"I'm sorry."

Olivia just shrugs and pulls the car to a stop at the curb. "We're here," she says.

"Fourteenth floor?"

Olivia nods. "Yeah. Do you need help bringing your stuff up?"

"No, I got it," Amanda says, getting out of the car and opening the trunk to get her duffel bag. "Thanks, Liv," she calls. "See you Monday."

"See you Monday," Olivia calls back. "Hey, Rollins."

Amanda turns around, squinting in the late–afternoon sunshine. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Alex to pack an overnight bag? I forgot to tell her this morning."

Even with the light shining on Amanda's face, Olivia can see her blushing. "Sure. Have a nice weekend, Liv."

Olivia smiles. "Thanks, Amanda. You too."

.

* * *

.

Ever punctual, Alex arrives at Olivia's apartment at 7:57. Inside, Olivia glances at her watch and chuckles. Crossing the apartment, she opens the door and says, "A little early, Counselor."

Alex rolls her eyes. "By three minutes, Liv." She enters the apartment and drops her overnight bag on the ground by the door. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Not quite," Olivia says, heading back to the kitchen.

Alex follows behind her, bringing along the bottle of wine she brought with her. "How long?" she asks, setting the bottle on the counter and standing behind Olivia, her head on the detective's shoulder.

"Not too long," Olivia says. "What are you doing, Alex?"

"Nothing," Alex says, slowly unbuttoning the detective's shirt.

A loud knock on the apartment door startles both women and Olivia curses under her breath. "I'm sorry," she says.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Alex asks, equal parts aggravated and jealous.

"No," Olivia says, crossing the apartment and buttoning her shirt. She opens the door and there stands Brian Cassidy.

"Hey, Liv," he says, hands deep in his pockets.

"What are you doing here, Brian?" Olivia asks, nervously glancing toward the kitchen.

"You wanna go to dinner?"

"What? No," she says. "No. I have company."

"Detective Cassidy," Alex says, walking up behind Olivia. "What are you doing here?"

"He was just leaving," Olivia says quickly.

"I was?" Cassidy asks.

"You were," Olivia affirms.

Cassidy nods. "I'll call you."

"You do that," Olivia says, closing the door. She turns around to see Alex looking at her, an unamused expression on her face. "What?" she asks, running her hand through her hair.

"Brian Cassidy?"

"He's a nice man."

"He's an idiot. Are you dating him?"

"I'm not," Olivia says. "I'm not dating him."

"Then what are you doing, Liv?" Alex asks. "What are _we_ doing?"

Olivia, at a total loss, sits on her couch, her head in her hands. "I don't know, Alex."

Alex scoffs. "You don't know? You don't _know_?" Throwing her hands up, Alex chuckles mirthlessly. "Are you sleeping with him?" Olivia remains silent. Alex takes her silence as an admission. "Right. You know, I thought you we had a good thing going. I thought you were content with me, because I was more than happy with you. But I guess I was wrong." She sighs. "Is he the reason you cancelled dinner with me?"

"Alex-"

"Please, Liv, tell me the truth."

"Yes," Olivia says, looking up at the younger woman.

"Okay," Alex says. Olivia has never seen a person look so heartbroken, so resigned. "Okay. That's it for us then, Liv. I'll see you at work." Alex picks up her bag and turns to open the apartment door.

"Alex, wait," Olivia says. She crosses the room and takes Alex's hand in her own. "I'm sorry."

Alex smiles sadly and puts her hand on Olivia's cheek. "I know."

"Will you stay?"

"I can't, Liv. Not tonight."

"Okay," Olivia says, letting Alex go. "I understand."

Outside, Alex hails a cab back to her apartment.

.

* * *

.

"You're back early," Amanda says, muting the basketball game she's watching as Alex enters the apartment.

"Change of plans," Alex says, dropping her bag by the door.

"Is she coming here? I can leave."

Alex chuckles. "No, Amanda. You don't have to leave; she isn't coming here."

Amanda nods. "You okay, Alex?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You don't sound so good." She stands up and moves toward Alex, unsure of what to do. "I know it's none of my business-"

"You're right," Alex snaps, "it isn't any of your business." She sighs and turns around, slamming her hand on a counter in the kitchen.

Undeterred by Alex's outburst, Amanda walks closer, stopping beside her and putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. "You can talk to me, Alex."

Alex turns around, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears, and presses her lips to Amanda's. The kiss is quick, but Amanda's lips are soft and warm, and it surprises Alex that she pulls away first. "I'm sorry," Alex says, not sounding very sorry at all.

Amanda looks at her – dumbstruck – her eyes half–closed, her lips slightly parted. "You kissed me," she says, finally coming back to her senses.

Alex nods. "I did."

"Why?" Amanda asks. Alex just shrugs. "Alex, we can't…"

"Why not?"

"You're Liv's-" she gestures wildly, searching for the right description.

"Friend?" Alex offers. "That's all we are – friends."

"She loves you."

"She's dating someone else."

At a loss of what to say, Amanda settles for shrugging. "We can't."

"Okay," Alex says. "Then we won't." She grabs her purse and leaves the apartment.

An hour later, she finds herself at a bar, already several shots in. Sufficiently drunk and horrendously nauseous, she finds her cellphone and scrolls to a contact she rarely uses, still together enough to know that as soon as she presses the call button, there will be no going back.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Conflict of Interest Chapter 3

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

Amanda wants to drink. She wants to forget that Alex kissed her. She really wants to tell off Olivia for hurting Alex. But most of all, she wants to drink. And that's why, when her phone rings at 11:30, she seriously considers throwing it out of one of the many windows Alex's apartment has.

Instead, she answers the call. "Rollins," she says, praying the call isn't work-related. The person on the other end mumbles incoherently and Amanda has to listen closely just to make out the voice. "Alex?"

"Amanda, hi," Alex says cheerfully.

Amanda smiles involuntarily. "You're drunk."

"Yes, it certainly seems that way."

"Do you want me to call Olivia?"

Alex groans. "No."

"Do you need me to come get you?"

"Do you want to?"

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Where are you?" Alex recites the name of some bar Amanda is vaguely familiar with and quickly hangs up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Amanda pushes open the door and looks around the bar for Alex. She spots the attorney sitting in the far corner by herself, too many empty shot glasses in front of her. Amanda makes her way through the bar and stands beside Alex's table.

"Your personal chauffer is here, Counselor," Amanda says, smirking at Alex. "Come on; it's time to go home."

Alex takes Amanda's hand and stands up. "As you wish, Detective."

The taxi ride back to the apartment is long and Alex is frustrating – too frustrating for Amanda to deal with when she's as tired as she is. When they arrive at Alex's apartment, Amanda gets out of the cab first and then helps Alex out. She wraps her left arm around Alex's waist and they stumble through the lobby toward the elevator.

The elevator ride is too quick for Alex, who nearly falls over with the motion. Amanda wants to laugh, but being in such close proximity to Alex is keeping her from feeling little more than lust. At this time of night, her attraction to the attorney is almost unbridled, and she knows that if she has to spend much longer in the small space with her, she will lose her mind. When the door finally opens on the fourteenth floor, Amanda nearly pulls Alex out of the elevator and down the hallway to the apartment.

"Alex, you gotta help me help you," Amanda says, using the left side of her body to keep Alex steady while trying to fish her keys out of her pocket. Alex just laughs, her breath washing over Amanda's neck and sending shivers throughout the detective's body.

When the door finally opens, Alex's hands are all over Amanda – in her hair, under her shirt, on her hips, attempting to unbutton her jeans. Amanda stands completely still – nervous, but still totally convinced she's dreaming.

Until there is a knock on the door.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Conflict of Interest Chapter 4

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Alex, stop," Amanda says, grabbing Alex's wrists to still their motions.

"Why?" Alex asks, attempting to extricate her hands from Amanda's grasp.

"There's someone at the door." She lets go of Alex's hands and Alex walks off toward her bedroom. Amanda just barely resists the temptation – the subtle sway of Alex's hips – to ignore the door and follow her. She adjusts her clothes, making herself appropriate for company, and opens the door…

To an empty hallway.

She leaves the apartment and looks up and down the hallway. "Hello," she says. "Is anyone there?" Not receiving an answer, she turns to go back into the apartment, but is stopped by the sound of shattering glass and a piercing pain in her shoulder.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Olivia walks down the dark street, wondering just how things with Alex had gotten so screwed up. She stops in front of Alex's building and looks up, remembering all of the nights she had spent curled up on the couch in her apartment with the attorney. The memories bring a sad smile to her lips. Not giving herself a chance to regret the decision, she walks up to the door and rings the buzzer.

George, the doorman, pushes open the door and smiles at Olivia. "Detective Benson," he says. "It's been so long."

Olivia chuckles lightly and smiles back. "Sorry, George, being Superman is a tough job. Is Alex home?"

George's face grows serious. "She is, but…"

"But what?"

"Miss Cabot is not feeling well."

"What do you mean, George? Is she sick? Did something happen?"

"She's highly intoxicated."

_Alex only allows herself to drink that much when something has happened. Did I cause this? _Olivia's stomach knots up and she instantly feels like something is very, very wrong. "I have to…I have to go see her, George." George steps aside, letting Olivia run past him to the elevator. She nods her thanks and presses the elevator button several times, praying for the doors to open quickly.

The ride to the fourteenth floor is slow and the knot in Olivia's stomach grows bigger with each passing second. When the doors finally slide open, her surroundings fall out of focus and she sees nothing but blond hair and a pool of blood.

…

* * *

…

"Look," Alex says as she, Olivia, and Elliot walk up the stairs. "I'm sorry I'm such a buzz kill."

"Oh, don't be silly," Olivia says, lightly squeezing Alex's hand. "It's late."

Alex relishes in the simple gesture, but the moment is ruined by a gunshot, clear as day, ringing out in the still night.

The events following that first gunshot take seconds to transpire.

"Get down," Elliot yells, pushing Olivia to the ground and unholstering his service weapon.

Two more gunshots ring out as a black SUV speeds off into the night. Elliot is the first to recover and he tries to chase after the truck.

Olivia watches him for a second before turning to check on Alex, who is laying on the ground her blond her splayed on the sidewalk, her blood pooling from a wound in her shoulder. "Alex," Olivia says. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no." She crawls over to Alex and positions her body so she's perched above the attorney and leans back on her legs. "Somebody, call an ambulance! Call nine-one-one now," she yells. Olivia looks back down at Alex and places her hands on the bullet hole to try to stop the bleeding. "Alex. It's okay, Alex. Alex, look at me. It's okay, sweetheart. Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me, Alex. They're coming right now." Alex's blood pushes through Olivia's fingers and leaks down her hands to the sidewalk. "You're gonna be okay. Alex, you're gonna be okay. Look at me. You're gonna be just fine. You're gonna be just fine. Now, just stay with me." As Alex's eyes slowly flutter closed, Olivia feels hopelessness crash over her. "Stay with me, Alex," she says desperately. "Stay with me."

…

* * *

…

"Stay with me, Alex," Olivia says, putting pressure on the wound in Amanda's shoulder. "Stay with me." As she looks down at Amanda, she only sees Alex. "You're gonna be just fine."

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Conflict of Interest Chapter 5

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 5

The bright lights of the hospital are slightly disorienting, especially to Alex's foggy mind, but Olivia's hand is warm wrapped around Alex's, and Alex feels guilty for feeling content while Amanda is in so much pain.

They round the corner into a waiting room and the pair is instantly bombarded with questions from the rest of the squad.

_What happened?_

_Do you know who did it?_

_Was Amanda the intended target?_

_Does this have anything to do with one of our cases?_

_Is Amanda okay?_

_Are you two injured?_

Olivia, sensing that Alex is feeling overwhelmed, puts her hand up to halt the questions. "Amanda's fine," she says. "It was a through and through; she was lucky."

"Can she have visitors?" Fin asks, already moving past Olivia toward Amanda's room.

"Go ahead," Olivia answers, waving the rest of the squad by her. "But remember she's on painkillers so she might not be completely coherent."

Once the squad has cleared out of the waiting room, Olivia leads Alex to the loveseat-like waiting room chair. They sit closer than necessary; Alex tells herself it's for comfort, for reassurance, to ease Olivia's fear. Fear of what, however, she is unsure.

"I thought it was you again," Olivia says after a while. She takes Alex's hand and begins the lines on her palm. "I kept seeing you lying on the sidewalk, blood coming out of your shoulder, and all I could think was 'Oh, God, I can't let this happen again'."

"Liv-"

"I know, Alex, that it wasn't my fault. I know that. But I still feel like I should've been able to protect you."

"You can't save everyone, Liv."

"I should've been able to save you," Olivia yells. She closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath before continuing, "If I had protected you, we wouldn't be here tonight."

"You couldn't stop Connors from shooting me, Liv."

Olivia sighs. "That's not what I'm talking about, Al. I'm talking about today. If I had just told you the truth this morning, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Damn Brian Cassidy."

Olivia chuckles. "You know he's not the only one to blame, Alex."

"I know" – Alex smiles – "I know, but it's so much easier than blaming you."

Olivia nods. "He's a nice guy," she says quietly.

"You can't be serious." Alex rolls her eyes. "He's not good enough for you, Liv." _I'm not even good enough for you_, she thinks, _but at least I'm better than him._

"He's constant."

"Constant?" Alex hisses, not wanting to disturb the quiet of the waiting room. "He's not constant; he's more like a lost puppy than anything else." She takes Olivia's hands in hers and holds them tightly. "I…I am not constant. My job takes me away for weeks and months at a time. But I am reliable. I am honest. And, yes, I am going to piss you off, but you're going to piss me off too" – she sighs – "but we're good for each other, Liv. You know we are." Alex stops and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. "And I love you."

Olivia looks at Alex, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears, and shakes her head sadly. "Love doesn't mean anything if there isn't any trust." She pulls her hand out of Alex's grasp and stands up. "I can't trust you, Alex." With that, she walks out of the room, leaving a bewildered Alex to figure out what just happened.

…

* * *

…

Amanda looks away from the tv as Olivia knocks on her door. "Come in," she says, scooting up to a sitting position. Olivia enters the room, closes the door behind her, and sits in the uncomfortable visitor's chair next to the bed. "You look terrible, Benson."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Amanda."

Amanda flashes Olivia a crooked smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than you." Olivia smirks.

"No," Amanda says, shaking her head. "No, I don't think that's true. They don't hold back on the good stuff here." When Olivia doesn't laugh at her joke, Amanda studies her face and notices that she is lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

Olivia shakes her head and refocuses her mind on her conversation with Amanda. "Nothing," she says quietly. "Nothing important."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Liv."

"Really, Amanda, I'm okay."

A tense silence surrounds the women and, thankfully, a knock on the door breaks it.

Alex pushes the door open and steps into the room. "I just wanted to let you know I'm going home," she says.

"Okay," Amanda says.

Olivia stands up. "I'll drive you."

"No" – Alex shakes her head – "No, I'll catch a cab."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Alex, it's-"

"No, Olivia," Alex says, her tone sharp. "No, I don't…" She shakes her head again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Amanda. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No thanks, Alex," Amanda says, flashing Alex a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Alex nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She leans against the wall and rubs her tired eyes. It takes her less than five seconds to know what she needs to do.

…

* * *

…

Back at her apartment, Alex glances at the clock and realizes it is after three in the morning. But she isn't the least bit tired and, even if she was, she knows she wouldn't be sleeping. So she brews herself a cup of coffee and puts her plan into action.

Alex finds several large moving boxes in the hallways closet, along with one of Olivia's old leather jackets and her blue mittens. She stands in the hallway for a few minutes, just holding the jacket and letting all of the memories associated with is replay in her mind. Then she throws it and the mittens into the box.

She moves from room to room, collecting every picture, every article of clothing, every object in her apartment that was so innately Olivia, and throwing it into the boxes. Until she comes to the small safe inside her bedside table. She types in the code, opens the door, and suddenly feels like ice is gripping her heart.

In the safe is two small, blue boxes, and a picture frame. In the picture frame is a photo of her and Olivia at one of Elliot's barbeques. They are smiling and looking at each other like nothing in the world matters, and Alex is not surprised when a few tears roll down her cheeks and fall on to the glass of the picture frame. She wipes them away quickly and places the picture that got her through so many dark Wisconsin nights into one of the boxes.

The knock at the door comes as she picks up the first blue box. Box still in hand, she wipes at her eyes and walks to the front door. She looks through the peephole and sighs as Olivia's face swims into view.

"Alex," Olivia says, "I know it's late – well, early, really – but I really need to talk to you." She sighs and knocks on the door again. "Alex, please. I know this isn't how you wanted tonight to go, but please don't shut me out. And please don't make me keep knocking; I'm going to wake your neighbors up."

"Go away, Liv," Alex says, her hand betraying her mind and inching closer to the doorknob. "I have nothing else to say to you."

"Please, Al."

"No."

"Why not?"

Alex sighs and rests her head against the door. "I love you, Liv, but I can't do this with you anymore." She opens the door and places the blue box in Olivia's hand. "Cassidy's a lucky man," she says sadly. "Take care, Liv." With a final kiss to Olivia's cheek, Alex closes her apartment door.

Olivia opens the box in her hand. In it is a slip of paper, the word _Forever_ written on it in Alex's elegant script. A gust of wind comes in through the broken window at the end of the hallway and blows the paper to the ground. In the box is a silver engagement ring.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Conflict of Interest Chapter 6

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 6

The minutes tick by slowly. Olivia sits on the ground next to Alex's apartment door, staring at the small box in her hands. She opens and closes the lid several times, half expecting the ring to disappear each time she opens it. After an hour of the same repetitive motion, she sighs ad stashes the box in her pocket. Letting her head fall back against the wall, she closes her eyes.

…

* * *

…

Olivia doesn't even flinch when Alex opens the door at 7:45. A smile makes its way to Alex's lips involuntarily and she quickly shakes her head, replacing the smile with a glare.

"Liv," Alex says, crouching down and nudging Olivia's shoulder, "coffee's ready." Olivia grumbles but doesn't open her eyes. Alex rolls her eyes and places the coffee on the ground in front of her apartment door – close enough for Olivia to know it's hers, but far enough away that Olivia won't knock it over when she wakes up. She stands up and, with a final glance down at Olivia, walks away.

When Olivia wakes up two hours later, her body is stiff. Thankfully, years of being a detective have trained her to be able to sleep virtually anywhere, and she is well-rested. She looks around the hallway, noticing the coffee cup just a foot or so away from her hand. She reaches over, picks up the cup, and takes a sip. She instantly recognizes it as the smooth Viennese roast Alex makes on Sunday mornings. Taking another sip, she remembers it's only Saturday.

…

* * *

…

Alex walks into Amanda's hospital room carrying hot chocolate in a to-go cup.

"Please tell me that's a coffee," Amanda says, her voice full of childlike giddiness.

Alex chuckles and shakes her head. "Sorry, Amanda," she says, setting the cup on the table over the bed, "the doctors said no coffee until they let you go home."

With an overly dramatic roll of her eyes, Amanda groans. "When will that be?"

"Tuesday, if you behave yourself and do as they say."

"Why not Monday?"

"They want to be sure you won't get an infection."

"They're sending me home on antibiotics anyway," Amanda whines.

Subconsciously, Alex leans down and presses a kiss to Amanda's forehead. "Whining isn't going to get you home any faster."

"Says who?" Amanda says, crossing her arms over her chest – a feat made difficult by the fact that her right arm is in a sling.

"Says me," Alex says, laughing again. She leans down to press a kiss to the detective's cheek, but Amanda moves her head just in time, and Alex's lips end up pressed against Amanda's. Consciously, Alex knows she should pull away, but Amanda's lips are soft and warm against hers and this kiss is so much better than the drunken fumbling they'd enjoyed the previous night.

Both women are so caught up in the sensation that they don't notice a third person has entered the room until the door slams shut.

…

* * *

…

Olivia is seething. As she stalks out of Amanda's hospital room and down the corridor, the waves of anger radiating off her body are almost palpable. Doctors, interns, visitors, and patients nearly dive out of her way just to avoid becoming victims of her wrath. At the elevator, she punches the down button repeatedly, hearing footsteps headed her way.

"Liv," Alex calls after her. "Liv, wait."

Olivia sighs exasperatedly and turns for the stairwell. She pushes the door open and takes the stairs two at a time. Alex increases her pace to a near jog just to keep her in her line of sight.

"C'mon, Liv. We need to talk."

Olivia stops at the bottom of the second set of stairs and stares at Alex. "I tried to talk with you, Alex. This morning, remember? Instead, you dropped this" – she pulls the ring out of her pocket and holds it in front of Alex's face – "in my hand and shut the door. So, no, Alex, I don't think we need to talk."

Alex reaches out, the tips of her fingers barely ghosting Olivia's hand. "Please, Liv."

Olivia shakes her head sadly. "You said it yourself, Alex: We're done. You should keep this though," she says, placing the ring in Alex's hand. "You never know if you might need it someday."

"Liv–"

Olivia gives Alex a small smile. "Take care, Alex." With that, she turns on her heel and disappears down the rest of the stairs.

"Take care, Liv," Alex whispers to the empty stairwell. She looks down at the ring in her ahnd and stows it in her purse before heading back to Amanda's room.

.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I love you guys. Seriously. Love. I know you guys hated that Olivia said Cassidy is constant. Trust me, I hated it too. But for the purpose of the story, it had to happen. Thank you all for reading. I have one chapter left of this story and I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel for my Alex/Olivia people. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Conflict of Interest Chapter 7

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Eleven Days Later_

"Don't overexert yourself," Alex says, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "And make sure you call me if you need anything. I'll be in court until noon, but if it's urgent, you can call Lisa and she'll come get me."

"Stop worrying so much," Amanda says, taking hold of Alex's hands. "I'm stuck on desk duty for six weeks; there's no way I can overexert myself."

"You'd be surprised."

"I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask."

"Were you like this with Olivia too?"

Alex winces slightly at the mere mention of Olivia and pulls her hands out of Amanda's grasp. She folds her arms over her chest and looks out the windows in the living room. "Worse, actually," she says, a small smile playing at her lips as the memory plays in her mind. "The problem with Olivia is, even when she's injured, she doesn't take a day. Her selflessness and her desire for justice hurt her as much as any blade or bullet could."

"Sounds like you really admire her."

"She's a woman worth admiring."

"You love her, don't you?" Amanda asks. Her voice holds no bitterness or jealousy – just simple curiosity.

Alex sighs. "It's not that simple."

"It is that simple, Alex. Either you love her or you don't."

"Amanda–"

"Do you love her, Alex?"

"Yes," Alex yells. "Yes, I love her. She will always hold a special place in my heart, but that ship has sailed."

"Okay." Amanda nods and presses a light kiss to Alex's lips. "I gotta get going. See you tonight."

"See you tonight," Alex responds.

…

* * *

…

Amanda slips into the squadroom unnoticed and sits at her desk. "Hey, Fin," she says, getting her partner's attention, "where's Liv?"

Fin looks up from the paperwork on his desk and glances at Olivia's empty desk. "Uh…"

Captain Cragen comes out of his office and looks at his detectives. The grief in his eyes as he looks at Olivia's desk does not go unnoticed. "Now that Rollins is back, we have partner reassignments. Rollins, since you're stuck on desk duty, you'll be partnered with John. Fin, you're with Amaro. Remember people, these assignments are temporary until we get another detective. Any questions?"

"Where's Liv?" Nick asks.

Cragen sighs. "Detective Benson turned in her gun and badge this morning."

Fin speaks up next: "Why?"

"She's been doing this for fourteen years," Cragen says, avoiding eye contact with Amanda, "I assume it took its toll." After a minute passes and no more questions are asked, Cragen nods once and goes back into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Does that sound like something Liv would do?" Nick asks the other three detectives in the room.

Fin shakes his head. "No."

…

* * *

…

Olivia's plane lands at Reagan International Airport at 10:25am. When she enters the terminal and turns on her cellphone, she can't help but feel guilty at all the texts and missed calls that show up. She doesn't have very long to feel guilty, though, because as soon as she picks up her luggage, two nondescript men in black suits lead her out of the airport to a black SUV.

The first few minutes of the drive are silent. Olivia watches building pass by in a blur.

"The Director sends his regards, Miss Benson," the driver says. "He would've been here, but something came up; you know how it is."

_Pompous asshole,_ Olivia thinks, _it's 'Detective'. _She nods. "I understand."

"He was surprised you called him back," the passenger continues. "But he's glad to have you. We need someone like you at the Academy."

"I thought it over and decided to take him up on his offer," Olivia says. Truthfully, she hadn't needed to think it over; her mind was made up as soon as she saw Alex kissing Amanda.

The passenger nods. "It couldn't have been easy leaving your team."

"I need the change," Olivia replies curtly.

Sensing the topic is no longer open for discussion, the man looks out the window at the large building in front of them. "Well," he says, "I hope you find the change you're looking for."

The driver shuts of the SUV and smiles back at Olivia. "Welcome to the FBI Academy, Instructor Benson."

.

* * *

Okay, everyone. An epilogue is next, and if you still want it, the sequel (which will be Alex/Olivia) will be up sometime within the next couple weeks.


End file.
